Ownership
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Shiv was always a little crazy, but he’s not the craziest person alive, and there are definitely worse people out there. In fact, he’s related to one of them. Ebon and Shiv smut in later chapters.


Summary: Shiv was always a little crazy, but he's not the craziest person alive, and there are definitely worse people out there. In fact, he's related to one of them.

Twitter Chan's Note: Okay, this story was basically made because 1) Psycho Chan wants me to write more, and 2) I need to introduce Shiv's brother Lee (My original character, Go me ^^) for another story we're eventually gonna put up. That one's gonna have Jay in it and anybody who regularly reads our story's already knows Jay pretty well, so… yeah, It's my turn to introduce my character. I'm worried about writing this because it'll be my first chapter story and I'm still paranoid about my writing skills. Anyway…enjoy.

Chapter 1: Checking In On The Family

It was a sunny day in Dakota Fields. Shiv was walking home to the Meta Breed's new hideout. He'd spent the day running amuck with Tammy, performing one crazed antic after another, trying to outdo each other. Tammy had won, seeing as how she had the same competitive gene's as her brother.

Shiv liked spending time with Tammy, it reminded him of back home, when he used to run around with his twin sister Amy. As Shiv walked he started wondering how his family had been doing since he left. Chantal, his youngest sister, was probably still as stuck up and preppy as ever, and surely Jumbo was reaping the benefits of him being go-

Shiv's thoughts stopped when he realized he was standing in front of his house."…one teensy visit couldn't hurt." He said to himself with a grin as he paraded up the front steps. Swinging open the door he walked inside. "Mom! Guess Who!" Shiv heard a squeal of delight and before he could blink his mother was hugging him tightly.

"Scott sweetie, I've missed you so much! I saw you on the news, you've become a hoodlum!" she said in a cheerful tone. "Are you eating okay? How have you been? Are your hoodlum friends treating you well?" she asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah." Shiv replied, grinning. "Where is everybody anyway?" Shiv had expected more people to be home than just his mom.

"Well, Chantal ran off to her friend's house, something about needing some space from our psycho family, whatever that means, and your fathers at work. Lee's…'entertaining' his friend, Jumbo's grounded for trying to get with that slut of a rock next door, and Amy's on a date with her girlfriend."

"When'd Amy get a girlfriend?" Shiv asked. He hadn't even known Amy liked girls, although he probably should've expected it since they often had had long talks about boobs.

"A while ago, can you believe it, she's with another woman." Carol sulked in devastation. "I'm never gonna get grand-babies….oh, well" she returned to her happy state. "That's up to you and Chantal now."

"Actually" he said with an awkward chuckle. "I'm kinda dating Ebon right now."

"The shadow guy?"

"Yup."

"Oh…then I guess it's up to Chantal then."

A loud scream was heard from upstairs, quickly followed by a loud slam as a guy with black hair ran down the hallway to the stairs. "Fuck you!" He said hopping on one leg at the top of the stairs, trying to get his pants back on.

"Not again." Carol said with a sigh.

"C'mon" said another man as he emerged at the top of the stairs, his eyebrow had a single hoop ring through it and his left ear was pierced four times. "It was just a little foreplay." His voice was agitated and whiney.

"Slicing open my chest is NOT foreplay!" said the dark haired man as he stormed down the stairs. "And besides that I told you I was gonna top!" Shiv and Carol moved out of the way as the taller man followed him to the front door.

"Like I'd let you top me, you ain't that big and you fuckin' suck in bed." replied the purple haired man with piercings. A long string of cussing could be heard from the other man stormed away from the house.

"Hey Lee." Shiv said with a grin as Lee closed the door. "Your lover not like your kinky side or what?"

Lee scoffed as Shiv snickered. Shiv loved teasing Lee about any of the guys he brought home, mainly because it pissed Lee off. "Fuck you Scott."

"Lee, be nice to your brother, or you'll be grounded too."

Shiv snickered again as Lee rolled his eyes. The older brother may have been 21 but since he was still living at home Carol still had some control over him. "Anyway, how's my favorite brother?" Lee said as he ruffled Shiv's spiked hair, causing it to stick out every which way. "That shadow guy you're with looked pretty fuckin' sexy on TV, think you could hook me up for a quickie or something?"

"Nope. I'm dating him." Shiv grinned, proud to say that he was dating the self proclaimed master of shadows.

"It's called sharing." Lee replied flatly, his mother then gave him a small thwack on the back of the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't 'share' people. You really have to stop talking like that, otherwise you're going to end up all alone. Mommy can't take care of you forever you know." Carol said firmly as Lee rubbed his head.

"Whatever Mom. Anyway, Scott, I wanna show you somethin', C'mon." Lee said as he started walking back upstairs. Shiv followed his brother happily. "Oh, and mom, Jumbo's putting the moves on the slut again."

Carol gasped and ran off to stop her inanimate son from making a horrible mistake, leaving Lee snickering as he led Shiv to his room. "You dyed you hair." Shiv said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yup." replied Lee. "Saw you on the news and thought your hair looked pretty cool, so I dyed mine." He turned into his room and closed the door once Shiv was in.

"So, what'd you wanna show me?" Shiv asked as he plopped onto his brothers rickety bed, ignoring the fresh blood that stained the sheets, most likely from his apparently small and sucky playmate.

"Well" Lee smirked and shoved Shiv down onto the mattress as he crawled over him. "I was hoping you could help me out seeing as how my fuck buddy up and left." Lee leaned down and began to nip roughly his younger brother's neck.

Shiv's eyes widened as he tried to push his brother off of him. "N-no way. Get off." Lee pulled back and scowled, but kept Shiv firmly pinned underneath him.

"Why the fuck not? You're here and I'm horny."

"You're always horny." Shiv stated as he attempted to push his brother off again. "Besides, Mom told you to quit trying to touch me."

Lee rolled his eyes. "So? C'mon Scott help your brother out here. Mom wont let my usual fuck toy's come here because they're a bad influence on Jumbo."

"So? I'm your brother, you're not supposed to touch me either. Besides, since when do you listen?"

"Since she started tossing my drugs." Lee said in annoyance as he began grinding himself to his younger sibling, causing him to shiver. "She's like a fuckin' rat or somethin', finding 'em whenever I hide them."

"I'm not gonna help you out on this one Lee." Shiv stated as Lee began to suck on his neck. "So~ knock it off." The younger brother shuddered as he made yet another attempt to shove the older sibling off.

"C'mon, you love your big brother don't you?" Lee whispered as he nipped the other's ear.

"Yeah, but not like that." Shiv had to think of a solution here. Lee was a sex addict, and he was positive Lee would take him whether he agreed to it or not. Shiv wasn't going to use his power's on him because chance's are Lee would either like it, or Shiv would end up killing him, and he wasn't about to kill family, no matter how bad they are. "Look~" Shiv said through a shudder. "Why don't you come live at the Meta Breed hideout, you can stay in my room and nobody'll throw your drugs away."

Lee stopped his ministrations and was silent for a moment. If he lived with Shiv not only would his drugs be safe from his, what Lee liked to consider, 'rat mother from hell', but he'd also be able to play with his usual fuck buddies again. "You sure shadow man and that feathery bitch gonna let me live there?"

"Yup, positive." Shiv really wasn't sure, but as long as he pretended he was he could avoid having to bend over for Lee. Besides, he was almost positive that if he asked Ebon very carefully, he could get the man to let his brother stay.

"…okay." Lee grinned and got off of Shiv. "You can take me there after we eat."

Note: Okay, Just in case anybody was wondering, Jumbo is Mommy Carol's pet rock. He's like a third son to her. The only people who can 'talk' to Jumbo and who believe that Jumbo can talk back are the crazy people. Yeah, the craziness in this family comes from mommy's side. Daddy's sane.


End file.
